I can be your Hero
by Dizi 85
Summary: STARTS WHERE BK 6 FINISHED. THe hunt is on 4 u know what, but Harry has another problem.......HER! HPHG Chapter Songfic R&R please!
1. Let me b ur hero

**_Hello everyone!_**

Yes yes, i know, how could i be doing 2 stories at once, when I haven't even updated Ashwinder Eggs yet? Frankly, i don't know, but I'm getting there.

_**This is a Chapter Song Fic,**_ a bit like my story _"I think its going to rain today"._ **IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THAT I SUGGEST YOU DO!** Now its based on the song "**Hero"** by **Enrique Iglesias **. For each line there will be a chapter

HOWEVER, this story also what happens after HBP and is HBP compliant! (holy heck! its my first HBP compliant story!)well, read and enjoy, and REVIEW!!!!

**_DIZI's _****_DISCLAMIER: _**"Hero" is owned by **Enrique Iglesias, **and** JKR **owns** HP** and its many characters. I promise that I make nothing from this._**

* * *

**_

(Whispered) Let me be your hero

**_CHPTR ONE _**

_Harry watched Ron leave their compartment in the carriage and go fetch some luggage. He was glad for even a piece of time alone with Hermione._

_God he cared about her. She was his best friend, his sister, his Soul Sister if anything, and he just couldn't hurt her._

"Mione?"

_The bookworm turned and looked at the young man with the nervous green eyes._

_He walked over to her,_ "Mione, you know how much I hate the public's perception of me?"

_She nodded, not knowing where he was heading with this._

"Well, I want you to remember this, no matter what happens after we leave this train, I just want to say one thing".

_He leaned over and whispered in her ear._

"Let me be your hero."

* * *

**chptr one, all ready and good to go.**

please review, I will be putting up a chapter every 2 days, but i still want to have your feedback on each chapter,


	2. Would u dance if i asked u2 dance

**_Hey everyone, its now Tuesday, which means another chapter (okokok, its Tuesday in Queensland, Australia, so give me a break!)_**

**_Enjoy, and just to remind you, there is a chapter on every single line of the song._**

**_Dizi

* * *

Would you dance if I asked you to dance? _**

**_CHPTR TWO: _**

"And now that Mr and Mrs William Weasley have had their official first dance, let us all join them!"

_The wedding reception returned to full swing, many people jumping up with their loved ones onto the dance floor. As soon as the MC, Remus Lupin, announced the dance floor free Ron had been snaffled up by Lavender Brown, and seemed to be enjoying himself immensely._

_Harry was nervous. Boy, he really wished he hadn't eaten anything at all, the butterflies were turning his insides to jelly, but he couldn't back down._

"Hermione?"

_She looked up at him, and for a moment he seemed dazed by the tiny gold flecks in her eyes._

"Would you care to dance?"

_She giggled, _"Why Mr Potter, I'd be glad to!"

_and with that he swept her up onto the polished hardwood

* * *

_

**Oh I wish someone would ask me to dance, or Review, its all the same to me :P**


	3. Would u run& never look back

**_Hello everyone and welcome to THURSDAY (in QLD, Australia anyway)_**

**_I have news, as of the last chapter, this story has had over _**340 **_hits! THATS RIGHT!! _**340**_ hits,but only 8 reviews. _****_Is the story really that bad?or so good you are all shocked speechless? Also, thanks to the 3 who hae alerted this, if yo havent you may want to!_**

**_please review, after all, i am writing this for all of you to enjoy!_ I WILL UPDATE EVERY 2 DAYS IF YOU KEEP REVIEWING!!!!**

**_DIZI_**

* * *

Would you run and never look back

**_CHPTR 3: _**

_The first thing Harry saw was the green light headed straight for her._

"Mione, RUN!!

_And then there was a blinding flash._

**"MIONE???!!!!!"**

_He looked everywhere in the dark graveyard, but he just couldn't see her through all the fighting figures._

"Harry, over here".

_Potter turned and ran to her hiding spot behind his grandmothers tombstone, as she tried to wake an unconsious Ron_

"Mione, we need to get out of here! Its a trap!"

"But what about Ron?"

"We can't let all of us be captured... come ON!"

_Harry and Hermion both closed their eyes for a second_

"Its no use" _she yelled._ " I can't appariate with all this noise!"

"Neither can I!"

_He paused just a second, and then looked her right in the eye._

"Can you do it?"

_She nodded and looked skyward._

_----------_

_Not one Death Eater understood why the Dark Lord screamed so much when he saw the Snowy White Owl and Blue Ice Phoinex fly for safer pastures, but they knew they would find out soon enough._

_

* * *

**Oh come on... he just had to be a phoinex! and a rare one at that!** _

**and Mione is such a wise owl!**


	4. Would u cry if u saw me crying

_**Hey everyone, and welcome to the update for Saturday! Yes I am a busy little bee.**_

**_it seems i had a vist from the fanfiction devil last night, while writing chptr 8 of this (yep, im for chapters ahead) the website decided to refresh itself, so i lot 3 hours work! i forgot to save! so please people, REMEMBER TO SAVE!_**

_**And yes, I'm sorry we left Ron behind, but what could i do? someone had to stay, and I cant leave HP and HG by themselves at the mo. After all, Harry is nothing without his little brainbox**_ **;-)**

**Well, read and review please!**

**DIZI**

* * *

Would you cry if you saw me crying

**_CHPTR 4:_**

"Harry?"

_Lily's son couldn't see his friend for the fuzz in his eyes from crying, and no glasses, but he could hear her just the same._

"Harry, are you alright?"

_He didn't move._

"Please stop crying! I can't do this without you, you know?"

_Harry just couldn't look at her._

"I didn't want to leave him Harry, I ..."

_All he could hear were her gut wrenching sobs, as they echoed through the cave they had been calling home for 3 weeks now._

_And he knew, if only for her, that they HAD to get Ron back._**

* * *

**

**Yes, Harry is Ron's best friend, but he is only getting Ron back for her, really! (After all, he thinks that Mione still likes Ron)** **_((BLASPHEMY!!!))_**

**_and I'm sorry this chapter is so short..._**


	5. Would u save my soul 2nite?

**Hello all, and welcome to Mondays update of _HERO_.**

**please, i am working so hard on this, and even though the chapters are short, please follow it through to the end OK?**

**and if you read, please review. and if you have alerted this or FAV'ed it, then review! its a bit rude not to...**

* * *

Would you save my soul tonight?

_**CHPTR 5**_

_The chill of the Riddle Dungoens was so cold it would even give Jack Frost the flu, but Potter diddnt care. He was here for one thing and one thing only... revenge._

_Harry's gaze was so steadfast and fierce on the quivering body of Severus Snape that he never noticed Hermione had given him something till she had spoken._

"Here Harry, use it."

_He looked in his hand at the now dirty and soiled locket._

"Mya? Your Head Girl pendent?... Why?"

"Its the one thing that could save you. Tom has two to go, and you need a ...a back up plan."

_Harry nodded his understanding, feeling the pang in his head that she was right, while suffering a pang in his heart as he saw the magically concussed body of Ginny's brother just appear in his line of sight._

"Snape" _he snapped, as he turned back to face the dual traitor._ "We are now even. Your life debt is repayed"

_The potions master nodded, looked at the young man one last time, and blessed himself._

"Goodbye... Harry."

_His last words were punctuated with a sudden whooshing sound and a blinding green flash._

_--------------------------------_

_Harry could hear Hermione's strangled yelp, but didn't respond. Instead, he clutched the red and gold pendant to his heart and silently cast the parseltounge spell to cut his soul._

_Without a word, he sprung around and placed the chain around the neck of its owner._

_For the first time in a long while, the little voice in his head decided to speak up._

_**She's always in your heart, and now owns part of you soul. Are you sure she isn't more then just a friend?**_

--------------------------

_Hermione was surprised. Only seconds before she had been feeling weak and sore, and suffering from the several injuries she had incurred during Ron's retrieval. The thing was, as soon as the pendent hit her breast she had felt the most calming and warming force she had ever experienced._

_Was this a normal reaction to a horcrux? Or just because she was so close to the person who had gifted her part of his soul? For once, Hermione was stumped._

_

* * *

_

**Ohhhhhh, Snape used his life debt to give Harry a "Back Up Plan". and whats happening with Hermione and this "Feeling" now that she owns a piece of his soul?**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!**


	6. Would u tremble if I touched ur lips

_**Hello, and welcome to what was supposed to be Wednesdays update of **_HERO, **_but is now thursdays_ (blame OPTUS, my internet wouldnt connect, even though its DSL (grumble stupid computer grumble)**

**_things are starting to get more complicated now, so if you've just found out about this, read the other chapters first._**

**_Please read and review._**

* * *

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?

**_CHPTR 6_**

_Harry couldn't sleep. It was his dreams. Not Voldermorts usual torment, but instead ... they seemed to be about him.. and Hermione?_

_Harry turned over to see her. The three of them had been clumping together to sleep ever since Ron had returned with them to their search. This was for three main reasons: Ron - he wanted to make sure their was always people around him (still a bit shaky about his incarceration), Hermione- To conserve their body warmth (after all, what would happen if they got a cold? its not like Moldyshorts is afraid of the flu?) and Harry? Harry wasn't sure why, he just knew he liked being able to put his arms around Mione while asleep, and not have awkward questions from Ron._

_Harry's eyes swept over her sleeping visage, till he finally noticed she was grasping his horcrux so tightly that her knuckles were white!_

_Harry ran his hand over her shoulder, and she shivered. Experimenting, he ran a finger over her moist lips, parted in a silent snore, and she visibly trembled._

"What is this? Is she entering my dreams? Or I hers?", _James's son whispered to himself._

_As he lightly slipped some of Hermione's curls off her forehead, Harry realised that he actually liked this... connection, what ever it might be..._

_

* * *

****__Ohhhhhhhhhhh, interesting! lets all see what happens next in TWO DAYS TIME!!!  
_

**_and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	7. Would u laugh O plz tell me this

**_Hello and welcome to chapter 7, it seems this story is becoming quite a hit, so id like to thank you all! _**

**_ALSO: only 3 reviews after 100 views for the last chapter? COME ON YOU GUYS!!! PICK UP YOUR GAME!!_**

**_Now did everyone see the name of Book 7? Is it just me or does it seem to be the title of a Charmed Crossover? _**

**_Well, enough of Book 7 talk! _**

**_read and ENJOY!! _****_DIZI_**

* * *

Would you laugh oh please tell me this

**_CHPTR 7_**

_The three 7th years were taking a day's break back in their cave bound base, not to far from their old school grounds._

_Hermione looked up from the travel log the trio was keeping (more like SHE was keeping, but anyways) to discover the boys were laughing through another round of their favourite game. This had become habit around the halls of Hogwarts, and now the boys had adapted it for their little cave._

"Come on Ron, I won last round"

"Ok" _The red head thought for a bit as he tried to cough, but struggled. Finally he spoke_. "Um...Dog?"

"Snuffles"

"Sirius"

"Serious"

"Snape"

"Greasy"

"Oil"

"Hagrid"

"Huge... HANG ON! Hagrid?"

_Ron chortled somewhat, until he started to cough again._

"Ron?"

_Harry patted Ron on the back until he got is breath back_.

"You OK mate?"

"Yeah yeah, I will be"

So... what does Hagrid have to do with oil?"

"Oh, last semester I found him trying to milk our old Ford Anglia car, and then he offered me coffee with his "new creatures" milk in it. Hahahaha _cough cough_ he gave me the blackest coffee _cough_ I'd ever seem, filled with old engine OIL!"

_The trio began to laugh at the latest recount of their old mentors antics, but the noise became less as one third of the group began to cough incessantly._

_Hermione looked at the freckled boy. _"Ron?"

_He continued to splutter_

"RON?"

_She ran over to the boy, taking the white cotton handkerchief from his grasp. The fabric was stained brightly with dark red blood._

"Harry", _she screamed,_ "We need to get to Poppy now!"

-----------------------------------------------------

_The cave was not going to hear laughter again for a long time to come. _

_

* * *

_

**_DON'T SHOOT ME... PLEASE!!!!!!!_**


End file.
